Imperium IV - Imperial Battles
Imperium: Wars of succession, or Imperium IV: Diadochi, is the fourth title in the Imperium series, sequel to Celtic Kings: Rage of War (known in Italy and Spain as Imperium I - The Gallic War), Celtic Kings: The Punic Wars (know in Italy as Imperium II - The Punic wars or in Spain as Imperium - Conquest of Hispania) and'' Imperium III: Great Battles of Rome''. The game is suggested to be developed by Haemimont Games and published by FX Games. It gives the player access to more than 18 playable facions. Main menu *Tutorial *Campaigns *Great Battles *Conquest *Strategic battle (implementation from GBR Tactics) *Single player *Etc, etc Major Improvements. *New factions: (from west to east) Illyrians, Kingdom of Epirus, Achaean league (late Greek city states), Macedon, Thracians, Dacians, Scythians, Pontus, Seleucid kingdom, Ptolemaic Egypt, Parthia (its units will also be used in The Alexander campaign as Persia). *Old factions age going to be slightly modified, but will remain the same in general. *All armies will be more historically accurate, with focus on the Roman army which will be Republican and Imperial. In the Civil war campaigns, Rome's units will be Pre-Imperial (from Marius' reforms till Augustus) *Soundtrack from (non)historic thematic movies and games (Alexander, Gladiator, Europa Universalis, the Total war series etc.) recreating the specific atmosphere of the period. *Major factions will no longer have "generic" heroes. Minor ones are to keep them, but they will also have at least one historical personality. *Campaigns will most likely start with Philip's invasion in Thrace and Hellas and will end with Marcus Aurelius' Vindobonna campaign (approximately 350BC - 180AD) for maximum historical accuracy. There will be some additional battles before and after the selected period. *New formations such as manipular for SPQR legions, phalanx for Greek city states and syntagma for Macedon, Pontus, Seleucids and Ptolemies Factions (from west to east) *Iberians *Gauls *Brittons *Germanic tribes *Republican/Pre-Imperial/ Imperial Rome *Carthage *Illyrians *Kingdom of Epirus *Achaean league (Greek city states in battles and possibly campaigns) *Macedon *Thracians *Dacians *Scythians *Pontus *Seleucid kingdom *Ptolemaic Kingdom *Parthia (Persia in Alexander campaign and Greco-Persian war Battles) Factions synopsis Iberians Gallia Brittons Germanic tribes S.P.Q.R. Late Republic, Pre-Empire Roman legion Imperium Romanum Carthage Illyrians Kingdom of Epirus Achaean league (Greek city states in campaign and battles/Hellenes) Macedon Thracians Dacians Scythians Pontus Seleucid kingdom Ptolemaic kingdom Parthia (Persia in campaigns) Campaigns *Philip's ambition (First and second campaign in Thrace and Hellas) *Alexander campaign (Alexander's battles from the Theban rebellion, till Gaugamela) *Pyrhic wars (In Italy, Sicily and Hellas) *Punic wars (First, Second and Third from both Roman and Carthaginian perspective) *Macedonian wars (214-148BC) *The Cimbri and Teutoni invasion (113-101BC) *Civil war (from both Marius and Sula's perspective *Mithridatic wars (88-63BC) *The third Servile war (Spartacus' rebellion) *Gallic wars *Civil war from both Caesar and Pompey's perspective *Claudius' invasion of Britannia (+ Boadicea's rebellion) *Vespasian's ascension after Nero's death in the year of the 4 emperors 68AD (+ Jerusalem's rebellion with his son Titus) *Traianus' expeditions in Dacia and Mesopotamia *Marcus Aurelius - the beginning of the end (the first Roman to realize that the empire will crumble) Great Battles (campaign battles included as scenarios) *Marathon (Athens/Persia 490BC) *Thermopylae (Greek city states/Persia 480BC) *Plateia (Greek city states/Persia 479BC) *Leuktra (Thebes/Sparta 371BC) *Mantineia (Thebes/Sparta 362BC) *Chaeroneia (Macedon/Greek city states 338BC) *Granicus (Macedon/Persia 334BC) *Issos (Macedon/Persia 333BC) *Gaugamella (Macedon/Persia 331BC) *Heraclea (Kingdom of Epirus/SPQR 280BC) *Asculum (Kingdom of Epirus/SPQR 279BC) *Beneventum (Kingdom of Epirus/SPQR 275BC) *Saguntum (Carthage/Iberians;SPQR 219BC) *Trebia (Carthage/SPQR 218BC) *Trasimene (Carthage/SPQR 217BC) *Cannae (Carthage/SPQR 216BC) *New Carthage (Carthage/SPQR 209BC) *Metaurus (Carthage/SPQR 207BC) *Zama (SPQR/Carthage 202BC) *Cynoscephale (SPQR/Macedon 197BC) *Pydna (Macedon/SPQR 168BC) *Carthage (Carthage/SPQR 149-146BC) *Aquae Sextiae (Pre-Empire/Germanic tribes (Teutones) 102BC) *Vercellae (Pre-Empire/Germanic tribes (Cimbri) 101BC) *Carrhae (Pre-Empire/Parthia 53BC) *Avaricum (Pre-Empire/Gauls 52BC) *Gergovia (Pre-Empire/Gauls 52BC) *Alesia (Pre-Empire/Gauls 52BC) *Pharsalus (Civil 48BC) *Thapsus (only from Caesar's point of view 46BC) *Munda (only from Caesar's point of view 45BC) *Actium (Civil 31BC) *Teutoburg forest (Imperium Romanum/Germanic tribes 9AD) *Boadicea's uprising (Imperium Romanum/Brittons 61AD) *The year of the four emperors 68AD (Vespasian's point of view) *The siege of Sarmizegetusa (Imperium Romanum/Dacians 106AD) *The Danube offensive (Imperium Romanum/Germanic tribes 162-180AD) Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Sequel Category:Battle Category:History Category:Ancient Rome Category:PC games Category:Strategy Category:Conquest Category:Real time strategy Category:FX Interactive Category:Haemimont Games